Something Blue
by Overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: All they wanted to do was to last the rest of this week. By Saturday evening, they would be married, and starting an ever more strong partnership...and their lives together. If Marinette had known it would be this bad, she would have broken down and agreed to elope with Adrien months ago. (Sequel to A Little Sketchy)
1. Chapter 1: With a Little Bit of Luck

Author's Notes:

Thanks as always to Enberlight for the beta read!

Diving back into the A Little Sketchy-verse here.

This one is likely to go more towards a higher rating, but there will be nothing outright explicit in this piece.

* * *

Wiggling out from behind a cascading scarlet fall of fabric with one last pin tucked between her lips, Marinette leaned back on her knees to scrutinize her creation.

It had to be just right.

It had to be.

She only had one more day before Gabriel Agreste himself would come in and tear it apart for the slightest flaws.

Of course, it wasn't every day that the man's only son would be getting married.

Sighing, Marinette spat out the pin, grumbling at the memory of the long, staid marketing discussion Gabriel's longtime secretary laid out in painful depth.

The reputation of the brand was at stake.

Her soon-to-be father-in-law could afford to be picky. He already hadn't gotten his way, and seemed hellbent on making sure he would get it one way or another.

Grinning, Marinette smoothed a careful hand over the satin skirt. Since she'd given him the book, there was hardly a day that had gone by that Adrien hadn't touted her talent and marveled at her designs.

When his father had insisted upon designing the dress, Adrien had declined. He wanted to see her in the dress she'd envisioned.

Enough so that he'd even put his foot down with his father, something that would have been unheard of only a few years before.

Gabriel had eventually relented, rather unwillingly, with the caveat that he had to approve of the finished product.

And he - well, mostly his capable assistant - took most of the details of planning into hand, seeking out some of the most extravagantly chic decor and accessories that money could buy.

But that wasn't what would make Adrien happy. It never was.

Too bad his father had never realized that.

She grimaced, reeling herself back up off of aching knees, and headed down to the cafe. Normal business hours had ended, but she probably had at least another hour or two of work ahead of her before she'd be satisfied with the dress.

Of course, all of her stubbornness hadn't come without a cost.

Absently, her fingers drifted up to the strand of blue beads in a tiny cloth pouch, she'd been keeping next to her heart.

It had been days. Three full, lonely days, where she hadn't been able to see Adrien.

Sure, they had called one another, but considering just how long they had been by each other's side, it truly wasn't the same.

Its soft weight had kept him close by, even if the strand was near to falling apart.

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips as she stepped onto the elevator. He had been in a hurry that night, and she was never more glad for it.

However, his father had been ruthless, running him ragged for months now. Gabriel had decreed that if they wanted a honeymoon, it would need to be during a certain slate of weeks, dodging the summer line to having him back in time for the Paris Fashion week prep.

Sneaking away from Paris unnoticed for a few weeks would be challenge enough.

Mostly to appease his father - and because they both placed value on doing this part of things on their own - they both had relented.

But Marinette had expected that she would at least get to see him from time to time when they were working in the same building.

Instead, she had barely seen the back of his head as he'd been ferried off in the opposite direction hours ago, when she'd been left holding her breath against the growing wave of disappointment.

Tikki's presence in her bag must have brought the tiniest bit of luck.

She was sure of it when Adrien's head had turned, wheatgrass green eyes softening as they locked with hers. His smile was apologetic as he allowed himself to be dragged away.

Marinette sighed as the elevator door slid open, stepping away from the wall, she strode to the sole source of quality caffeine in the building. Unfortunately, that was the closest together they'd been in days.

* * *

The one perk of being the boss's son was that no one complained when he kicked them all out of his dressing room.

But it didn't come without its pitfalls. Everywhere, he was surrounded by eyes ready to report his slightest slip up to his father.

Right now, he didn't dare put one foot wrong. His father had been...helpful thus far. But he'd only gotten his way by promising that he wouldn't go and see the dress until it was on her on their wedding day.

His father had agreed...eventually. But only after he saw just how stubborn he was willing to be.

So that was the deal. If Marinette wanted to prove her mettle to him, she had to do it on her own.

It didn't hurt that he wasn't exactly willing to borrow trouble. He'd spent years borrowing his powers from Plagg's never-ending pool of bad luck.

It was the third technical photo shoot of the day, and he'd been up since well before daybreak to take advantage of the early morning light. And the cooler hours. Long sleeves were bad enough at 7 am. They were murder in summer at noon.

"I can't go in to her office, Plagg. I've spent the past few months literally hearing that I cannot see the dress." He raked his fingers through his hair. You know we both could use all the luck we can get.

Plagg scoffed. "You don't think Tikki is helping?"

Adrien sighed, shrugging out of the shirt. "I'm sure she's trying to. I'm just not sure it will counter what you can stir up."

He pulled out his phone, sending Marinette a text. Time to meet up?

To his delight, she'd called back instantly.

"I've bit more to do on the dress."

Marinette was quiet. A little too quiet. "Avoiding home too?"

A weary sigh slipped over the line. "Uncle Chang arrived yesterday. Unfortunately, so did his wife. She's a bit...much? 'This is lucky. That is unlucky. Why are you not adhering to the traditions?"' I'll never understand how he was always so patient."

"Well, to be fair, Chloe did manage to make him mad."

Marinette scoffed. "Chloe could have driven anyone mad."

Adrien smirked, stepping out of the pants to change back into his jeans. "True, but you have to admit, she has gotten better over the years."

"Oh, I don't know." Marinette chuckled. "I think Nathaniel might disagree..."

"Huh?" Adrien frowned. "Don't think I caught that."

She snorted. "He's attending - technically - as Chloe's plus one. That was maybe the most memorable invitation response. Alya was helping me out with those, and she made sure I noticed that little tidbit."

They were having a ceremony. And a full blown reception. And then an after party at one of the upscale clubs where Nino worked.

It was a lot to balance. Naturally, Nathalie had stepped in for the more formal organization, but clearly Alya had organization of the afterparty well in hand.

They both had enough on their plates right now. "Need a rescue, Princess?"

He grinned, sitting down to lace up one his favorite, well worn pair of sneakers. He was sure he could see her roll her eyes.

"Yes, but you won't come here in save me." She sassed.

"He's being ridiculous." Plagg snorted, piping up from where he had been napping.

"Well, that sounds like him…"

"Hey." Adrien grumbled.

"He thinks my bad luck is rubbing off," his kwami chuckled. "I keep telling him that's not how this works…"

"I just think it's bad enough being the technical avatar of bad luck." He chided the pair of them. Plagg was bad enough, but lately Marinette had just delighted in encouraging him. "With all of this...I just don't want to take any chances."

"You shouldn't worry, Chaton." Marinette hummed softly, cradling the phone to her ear. "I always have a bit of luck to spare for you."

He was glad he was sitting down, because hearing that sort of thing from her was never going to grow old.

"But," she chided, "since you're unwilling to come and rescue me from here…"

"Not unwilling, Marinette. Unable." He wouldn't give his father the slightest cause to doubt her...or to think that he was doubting her. "Anyways, if I can't rescue you from this tower...maybe I can find you in another tower?"

"Later?" She mused aloud, the airy chuckle betraying her coy game. "Maybe in a few hours."

"Sounds purrfect." He smirked, slinging his duffel bag onto his shoulder.

Even Plagg rolled his eyes this time.

"Dork."

"Yes," Adrien grinned, leaning back against the door. "But I'm your dork."


	2. Chapter 2: Something Old

Author's Notes:

Thanks to Enberlight as always for her help in editing my mess!

I've been dealing with a few health issues that have made writing a real challenge. It will be a little while before they resolve, so my writing speed may be much slower over the next few months. Your patience is greatly appreciated as I try to get back into writing shape! 3

* * *

Stalking back and forth over the uneven rooftop, Chat Noir fretted as he looked out across the cloudy skies.

His Lady was running late again tonight.

There were no monsters to slay - not literally anyways - and he'd already helped the police wrap up a robbery on the way over. But the police radio was otherwise eerily quiet.

She must have cut it too close, trying to get the last of the details in order.

Of course, he knew she wouldn't be happy until it was just right.

His father would see the dress tomorrow. Adrien was anxious too, for Marinette's sake. She wanted so much for this to happen.

It would mean so much to both of them, if she could wear it on their wedding day.

But he knew his Father was sure to be difficult.

Of course, neither of them had helped matters any when they had figuratively - and a little literally - clipped his wings.

After months of evasion and hints that Hawkmoth's goal could only come at great personal cost, they had finally made headway. Ladybug's mask had held firmly in place, when his own had slid...just enough to startle his own father from his mission.

It had given them the split second they had needed to take the advantage, forcing him to his knees.

To recant his powers, and lift Noroo's miraculous from his hands. To learn the truth that drove his harsh actions.

Ladybug had never looked back at him that day. She was too busy racing the injured Kwami back to the Guardian.

Entrusting him to take care of a very broken Gabriel Agreste.

She'd left the decision of how to make the first step mostly in his hands.

The only thing he could think to do was to get him home. To seek out Nathalie to get him medical care while he recovered.

It had been a very long couple of months.

He knew all too well that Ladybug had watched the house, during that time.

But knowing now made Marinette's actions make all that much more sense. She'd been silently by his side every day. He'd seen the concern in her eyes during that time, but he had assumed that she was responding to him growing more quiet as he pondered what to do.

The reporters, the police - everyone, really - was looking for answers. Where did Hawkmoth go? Would they be safe from now on?

Transformed, they had dodged as many questions as they could, but they both knew Gabriel Agreste could be ruthless. Even if he had to learn that lesson the hard way.

His father had withdrawn, stewing silently for months, before gripping the reins of his company all that much tighter. He made more public appearances. He even started to go into the office on occasion.

Little by little, Gabriel Agreste had started to become more of the Father he had remembered before his mother had gone missing. He still had his quieter, more despondent moments, but he was no longer a hermit from the rest of the world.

But it was unlikely he or Marinette would forget just how far his Father had gone to get his way.

His grip on the baton tightened, as he vaulted up to the upper ledge for a better view. His brows furrowed as he scanned the horizon for a flash of red in the dark.

She would wear that dress for sure, even if his Father critically ripped it to shreds. Even if it was just for the two of them.

For all that it had only been a glimpse on the page, he knew it would be amazing.

But his Father would accept no less than perfection.

Unfortunately, it hadn't taken their world nearly ending for him to realize that.

* * *

She had hardly been able to leave the Gabriel building on time, but Nonna Gina had arrived, ready to talk her ear right off. She was the last of the extended family to arrive ahead of the civil ceremony tomorrow afternoon.

It had been bad enough that she had to pull out her puppy dog eyes, begging off so she could go grab a shower.

Luckily, her parents had diverted most of her relative's attention, to show them a sneak peek of what they had planned for the wedding. But that would only hold them off for so long.

Fresh from her shower, Marinette scrambled to get dressed, leaving her hair still dripping. It wasn't nearly as comfortable as she would like, but Tikki could fix most of that.

And her poor kitty had to be out there, waiting.

She didn't dare check the Ladyblog. There just wasn't time, not with the continued influx of relatives and well-wishers.

She wouldn't have long to sneak away and see Adrien. Marinette called for Tikki as she slid up through the skylight.

They wouldn't have long to hang out together, but she would take any spare minute they could steal.

* * *

Swinging to where she'd spotted Chat Noir atop one of their usual patrol haunts, Ladybug was bent on making up time mid-air.

It made a certain sort of a sense for him to have come out this way, far from the tourist traps, but steady enough to allow for pacing. Poor Chaton was already wearing a firm pattern into the shingles, as she could plainly see before she dropped onto the roof.

He was worried. To be honest, she was a little herself.

But the grin he wore when he'd spotted her could have made her melt.

"I've missed you…" Chat murmured, meeting her halfway so he could pull her up off of her feet and into his arms.

"I've missed you, too." She grinned against his neck, as he spun her around with all the carefree ease he'd had when they first met.

If she hadn't known better, she would have thought he wasn't worried in the least.

Ladybug pulled away, just enough to lean up and rake her gloved fingers into his wind tousled hair.

His eyes softened as he met her in the middle, pressing his lips to hers, with every bit of enthusiasm and eagerness he'd had to reign in at the office today.

She half smirked, pulling away to her press her forehead to his with a weary sigh. "Not a lot of time today, kitty. I barely got away from my Nonna as it was."

Chat practically pouted at that, leaning his head ever more slightly into her hand. "There never is..."

"Three days will be here fast enough." She smiled, dropping off her tiptoes to grab his hand in hers, her fingertips playing over his ring. "Then we won't have to steal these little moments to ourselves."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "I don't know about you, my Lady, but I intend to keep stealing these little moments."

She chuckled, leaning her head against his chest, enjoying the soft, rhythmic rumble. "The masks are helpful for now. And I suppose, we don't want anyone puzzling out who we are, so we'll need to keep up the ruse for at least a little while longer."

Chat wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her closer. "I've always loved your plans, you know?"

She grinned, winking up at him. "Just my plans?"

"Well," his green eyes glimmered, lingering as they drifted down just the slightest bit. "I am rather fond of the rest of you as well."

Ladybug snorted, before leaning back up to catch his curved lips with her own. "I would hope so, Chaton. Otherwise, we'd have to call off this whole wedding…"

He nibbled at her lower lip, just the way he knew she liked. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Back up on her tiptoes, her lips met his again, slashing and sparring in near-perfect mimicry of the age old dance they'd perfected in keeping Paris safe.

Only to break apart when Chat's claws gripped her arms, lightly pressing her away. His kitty ears were alert, canted towards the far side of the roof.

She was still little dazed, barely registering the soft snick and flash before Chat Noir had swooped her up in his arms, bent on putting a little distance between them and the interruption.

Ladybug peered back over his shoulder. "The photographers are getting a little more daring."

Chat grumbled, sprinting off, to put a fair distance between themselves and the over enthusiastic photographer. "Yes, but it is keeping me from being a bit more daring."

She grinned, pressing her lips to the exposed bit of his neck. "Well, it's not like they'll be able to keep us from kissing tomorrow..."

"But only the once." He huffed, breathing a bit more shallowly, as he sprinted along the slim ledge. "That's definitely not going to be enough to be me through to Saturday."

She ruffled his hair fondly,hand lingering on his jaw. "My poor Chaton. We've have to make do for far longer than this before."

"Not since we've gotten together." The pout returned to his lips. "We're just so close to being done with being ferried into opposite corners by nosy chaperones."

"And your father's employees." She rolled her eyes, mentally ticking off the list. "Family members wanting all of our time."

As if on cue, that all-too-familiar chime broke out in the relative quiet. They blinked, gaping up at each other, before Ladybug half-shrugged. "Tikki was keeping an eye on the clock for me."

He dropped his chin onto her shoulder, as he set them both down clear a few blocks off from where their sprint had begun. "Meanwhile, you have to get through debuting the dress to my father first."

"You shouldn't worry about that." She smiled, reaching up to pat his shoulder. "There's a reason I've been busy for weeks on end." Ladybug was all cocky confidence, though that was mostly just for show. She knew that if Adrien was worried, it was just going to make her worry more instead of sleeping tonight like she desperately needed to. "Besides, who was it who was just telling me how much he liked my plans."

"I love your plans," Chat smiled, cuddling her more closely. "But you and I both know that my father can be a giant buzzkill. And he doesn't exactly have a history of fondness for your plans."

Ladybug pressed her gloved fingers to his lips. "Which your father never did find out, did he?"

Chat's grin grew beneath her finger. "If he did, he's never mentioned it." He snagged her hand, pressing one last kiss to the back of her hand before it slipped away to rest on her hips.

She sighed, steadying her stance to prepare for a new sort of battle against her old foe. "That's exactly why I'm not giving him the chance to say no. He's liked good designs. I've racked my brain for this, doing my own homework on some of his design preferences over the past few seasons. I even asked some of his design staff for feedback. It's not that I am not nervous - because I definitely am - it's just that I've done all I can."

"I'm sure your design is amazing, my Lady." He sighed, nuzzling her ear. "It's just that all too well just how many demands he can make."

Ladybug frowned, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I still hate how much he put your through. It just makes me want to win all that much more, so show him how much every detail doesn't need to be perfect. It just needs to be right for the situation...and for the wearers."

His eyes softened, as he peered down at her. "If anyone can beat him at his own game, it's you, my love."

At the second chime, she sighed as she pushed herself just out of his arms, lifting back onto her toes to capture his lips one last time for the night.

"Of course," a slow smirk crept across her lips as she stepped back to start her long swing home. "if all else fails, he can't exactly force me to wear something else when he's not in the room."

Chat Noir blinked slowly as his mind caught up, his joyful laughter on her heels as she headed back towards her balcony.

* * *

Her feet had barely touched down on the balcony before her transformation wore off. The view was fast becoming more bittersweet, as she'd realized that this was one of the last views she'd have from here.

They could both always swing past with little issue, but it wouldn't be the same. This had been her home, her sanctuary for so long, that it all felt too natural to come in this way, only to prepare for sleep once the battle was done or when her muscles ached slightly from a long patrol run.

Marinette wanted nothing more than to linger, but her Aunt would no doubt be back up from the bakery before she could sneak back down to the shower and finish getting cleaned up to avoid suspicion.

With a heavy sigh and a nod to Tikki, they both ducked back into her room and hoped she could beg off early instead of staying up all night catching up with her extended family.

She need her wits about her tomorrow.

* * *

Adrien lingered around the hallway, watching as Nathalie dutifully stood guard at the door.

After his bodyguard had dropped the three of them off, he had circled back to pick up Marinette and Sabine. He had already heard from Marinette this morning that Tom and Gina had taken up the mantle of distracting the other relatives by getting their aid in decorating favors until Alya and Nino dropped by the bakery to help.

A few curious employees were lingering nearby, hoping to get a peek of their own at the long hidden design. He had been hearing whispers for weeks on the other side of the house, which made sense if Marinette had been asking the designers for feedback. The rumor mill had to be rampant.

But the no-so-subtle, probably patented Sancoeur glare sent most of the eavesdropping employees on the their way back to their desks post-haste.

He barely stifled the urge to pace when his Father had come down the elevator, hands clasped behind his back. His Father had stopped only a few feet away from him and watching in silence, brows furrowed in clear disapproval.

Surely his presence here must mean that Marinette would be in shortly.

Adrien's shoulders straightened, drawing himself up to his full height, half an inch higher than his father.

As much as he wanted to see her in her dress, he wanted to be sure she was given a fair shake even more.

Finally, Sabine and Marinette are ushered in, his mother-in-law to be smiled sweetly, clearly attuned to his own discomfort. She was clearly out of her own element here.

But Marinette tossed a rogue wink at him, sweetly tugging her mother along beside her and giving the grand tour.

It was just what he had always needed, in this otherwise staid environment.

She was just what he had always needed.

Arching a brow and with a ruthlessly efficient nod to his father, Nathalie pulling the door closed with a snick. His neck arched to try to peek into the room himself, but there wasn't anything to be seen from this angle.

With a sharp inhale, Gabriel spun on his heels, wing tipped shoes clacking rhythmically against the smooth tile. He peered back over his shoulder, once he realized he was not being followed.

"Come along, Adrien. We don't have all day."


End file.
